elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Zola (Colchester)
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Zola lebt im Zoo Colchester nahe der englischen Nordseeküste. Ankunft und Aufenthalt in Colchester Zola wurde etwa 1982 wild geboren. Sie soll zusammen mit der Afrikanerin Tanya, die zuweilen auch ihre "Schwester" genannt wird, in Simbabwe "gerettet" worden sein. Mit Tanya kam sie am 09.11.1985 in den Zoo Colchester in Essex, wo sie die ersten Elefanten des 1963 gegründeten Zoos wurden. Gesellschaft erhielten die beiden erst am 28.02.1998, als vom Zirkus Chipperfield die Elefantenkühe Rosa und Opal sowie der Afrikanerbulle Tembo in Colchester eintrafen. Zuchtbemühungen Mit Ankunft eines Bullen begannen auch die Zuchtbemühungen des Zoos, die nach zunächst vergeblichen "natürlichen" Versuchen zum Einsatz künstlicher Befruchtung führten. Im Jahr 2002 wurde daher das erste Kalb in Colchester, Tanyas Sohn Kito†, als erste Elefantengeburt mit artifizieller Insemination in Großbritannien geboren. Zum Einsatz kam dabei Sperma des zooeigenen Bullen Tembo, das auch außerhalb des Zoos in Wien (Tiergarten Schönbrunn) und Dresden eingesetzt wurde. Allerdings führte Tembo selbst auch weiterhin sein Deckbemühungen fort, so dass auch auf natürlichem Wege für Nachwuchs gesorgt wurde. Zunächst wurde Zola trächtig, dann auch Rosa. Zolas Kälber 'Totgeburt 2003' Während nun die spätere Geburt bei Rosa ein Bullkalb namens Jambo hervorbrachte, kam die Geburt bei Zola, die am 05.12.2003 begonnen hatte, ins Stocken, und am 10.12.2003 wurde dann der Tod des Kalbes im Uterus festgestellt. Nach Angaben des Zoos hat Zola die Geburt von sich aus abgebrochen, so dass das Kalb nicht mehr lebend geboren werden konnteColchester Zoo Confirms that Zola the Elephant is Pregnant - 29-Jan-07, auf www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. Mehrere Monate lang trug Zola das Kalb noch mit sich herum, ehe sie es austreiben konnte. Damit war das tote Kalb für die Mutter nicht ungefährlich. Allerdings hat es wohl keine andauernde gesundheitlichen Probleme hervorgerufen. 'Weiteres Kalb (Fehlgeburt)?' Unklar ist der Status eines weiteren, tot (oder vielleicht fehl-) geborenen Kalbs (unbekannten Geschlechts), das mit dem Geburtsdatum 05.04.2005 angegeben wird. Obwohl nach dem Todesfall von 2008 (s. unten) von insgesamt zwei Totgeburten ausgegangen wurde, ist dieses 2005er Kalb unter den Nachkommen Zola's verzeichnetstillborn at Colchester Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. Vgl. aber die Fußnote bei Zola at Colchester Zoo, auf www.elephant.se und soll die EEP-Zuchtbuch-Nummer 20025 für Afrikanische Elefanten tragen. 'Totgeburt 2008 Ansonsten wird für 2007/2008 von einer zweiten Schwangerschaft bei Zola ausgegangenColchester Zoo Confirms that Zola the Elephant is Pregnant - 29-Jan-07, auf www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. Nach den hoffnungsvollen Anfängen dieser Tragzeit musste aber auch hier im April 2008 der Zoo verkünden, dass die Hoffnungen auf eine glückliche Geburt schwänden, nachdem der angesteuerte Geburtstermin Ende Februar verstrichen war und mit Hilfe des Deutschen Primatenzentrums in Göttingen festgestellt werden konnte, dass die Plazenta kein Progesteron mehr produzieren, was nur bedeuten könne, dass das Kalb tot ist. Im Anschluß daran wurden weiterhin Blutwerte untersucht, um auch Zolas Gesundheitszustand zu kontrollieren, da sie wie bereits 2003 ihr totes Kalb noch nicht ausgetrieben hatte. Schließlich gebar Zola ihr totes Kalb am 20.08.2008, nachdem sie sich einige Tage zuvor unwohl gefühlt hatte und von den anderen abgesondert im Elefantenhaus gehalten worden war. Im Anschluss an die Geburt sollten Untersuchungen stattfinden, um zu klären, ob Zola weiterhin in der Zucht eingesetzt werden sollte. 'Totgeburt 2011' Eine dritte Totgeburt wird für 2011 gemeldet. Sie brachte am 08.10.2011 ein Kalb tot zur Welt, das etwa zwei Wochen zuvor im Mutterleib gestorben war und nur etwa 35 kg wog. Die Das Kalb konnte somit schneller ausgetrieben werden als die beiden Kälber von 2003 und 2008. Als Vater wird hier erneut Tembo angegeben. Gegenwärtig ist der Bulle Tembo (Colchester) allen Kühen zu Zuchtzwecken zugeordnet. Es wurde bereits beobachtet, dass er sich mit Zola paart. Die Frage ist jedoch, ob Zola für die Zucht geeignet ist, da keines ihrer vier Kälber lebend geboren wurde. Merkmale und Besonderheiten Zola ist die zweitgrößte Elefantin in Colchester und nur wenig kleiner als ihre "Schwester" Tanya. Sie hat längere Wimpern als diese und trägt an der Seite einige faustgroße Ausbuchtungen, die gutartige, harmlose Tumore sein sollen. Zola ist ziemlich leicht erregbar und läuft viel umher. Sie ist um einiges größer als Opal, die dritte Elefantin in der Gruppe. Die beiden lebend geborenen jungen Bullen, die in Colchester zur Welt kamen, sind inzwischen nach Tschechien (Zoo Dvur Kralove) und Spanien (Bioparc Valencia) abgegeben worden. Rosa starb Ende 2007. Durch ihre Trächtigkeit war Zola auch Gegenstand der Aufmerksamkeit in der Dokuserie "Zoo Days" im britischen Fernsehen, die teilweise im Zoo Colchester gedreht wurdeZoo Days, Episodenübersicht auf www.ontvnow.co.uk. Literatur *Zoo Colchester, UK, Geburt: 1 (Totgeburt), in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 20 (Dez. 2011), S. 40. Weblinks *Spirit of Africa, Vorstellung der Afrikanischen Elefanten auf der Zoohomepage www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. *Zoo owners celebrate 25 years, Zoogeschichte mit Elefantenfoto auf www.bbc.co.uk. *Colchester Zoo Confirms that Zola the Elephant is Pregnant - 29-Jan-07, Ankündigung von Zolas zweiter Schwangerschaft auf www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. *Hopes fade for a successful outcome for Zola - 10-Apr-08, Nachricht über die schwindenden Hoffnungen für Zolas Nachwuchs auf www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. *Colchester Zoo saddened by the loss of Zola the African elephant’s calf - 29-Aug-08, Mitteilung über den Abschluss von Zolas Tragzeit auf www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. *Kurzvorstellung des Zoo Colchester auf doatrip.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Simbabwe Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Colchester